This invention relates to a Web-based imaging system that provides print job assurance. Such systems of this type, generally, warn the user, prior to printing, whether or not the print job will be able to be printed, as expected.
It is known, in the printing arts, to employ consumable level detection technologies. Exemplary of such prior is U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,573 (""573) to T. Yasuoka et al., entitled xe2x80x9cPrinter with Upstream Sensor Used to Determine Paper Empty Condition,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,014 (""014) to K. Makino, entitled xe2x80x9cToner Level Detecting Device Having a Substantially Non-Uniform Width and Toner Storage Box Having Same,xe2x80x9d commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,094 (""094) to D. Boockholdt et al., entitled xe2x80x9cAccurate Toner Level Feedback Via Active Artificial Intelligence,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,545 (""545) to Y. Komiya et al., entitled xe2x80x9cImage Forming Apparatus,xe2x80x9d and U.S. Pat. No. 6,078,761 (""761) to C. A. de Waal, entitled xe2x80x9cDevelopment Unit for a Reproduction Apparatus.xe2x80x9d While these references employ consumable level detection technologies, they are not utilized in Web-based Imaging and they do not provide information regarding print job assurance.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for a Web-based Imaging system that provides feedback to the user regarding print job assurance so that the user can determine whether or not to use that particular printer or printing device can complete the print job. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.
Generally speaking, this invention fulfills these needs by providing a method for print job assurance, comprising the steps of: selecting a document to be printed; selecting a target printer; viewing a characteristic of the document on target printer home page; determining if the target printer can print the document; and printing the document.
In certain preferred embodiments, the document or portions of the document can be prepared by the user just prior to printing or the user can download the document or portions of the document from the Internet. Also, the determination step includes the steps of having the target printer send information to the target printer home page regarding the amount of consumables that are readily available to be used by the printer. Consumables being, but not limited to, paper, toner, ink or the like.
In another further preferred embodiment, the print job assurance system allows the user to see if the print job will be completed given the amount of consumables available to the printer.
The preferred print job assurance system, according to the present invention, offers the following advantages: ease of use; excellent print job assurance characteristics; and excellent economy. In fact, in many of the preferred embodiments, these factors of print job assurance characteristics and economy are optimized to an extent that is considerably higher than heretofore achieved in prior, known print job assurance systems.
The above and other features of the present invention, which will become more apparent as the description proceeds, are best understood by considering the following detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein like characters represent like parts throughout the several views and in which: